


Maybe it's the alcohol talking

by ShaneFirefly



Series: One-shots I wrote at 1 am [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up for the sake of drinking cause if ur 15 below DONT DRINK, Aged-Up Character(s), And stay in school ig, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, DON'T DRINK KIDS ISTG DON'T MAKE ME THE ONE TO CONVINCE YOU, F/F, I can't even write kissing, I knew I couldn't resist the Beta charms, If that's the case then go right ahead, No Smut, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Unless they punched you first, dont punch people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneFirefly/pseuds/ShaneFirefly
Summary: Luz goes to a party and thinks about stuff. Amity gets her away from everything and they talk a bit.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: One-shots I wrote at 1 am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Maybe it's the alcohol talking

Parties were never her thing.

Sure, you could punch a drunk freshman and they won't remember shit when they wake up. Or you could get wasted. Or you could get into a fist fight with some prissy girl. The point is; teen violence is fun (and very morally wrong), but tonight Luz doesn't feel like causing mass destruction or, challenging god to a duel, or whatever she does on her free time. She just feels the need to do nothing.

The burning lights blinded her, all the colors of the spectrum lit the room, blinking and engulfing them in pitch darkness for a split second before another color flashed. The music blared loudly, along with the euphoric hollers of the intoxicated teenagers. Luz could smell alcohol everywhere she goes, it hurts her nose.

She wanted out, but she also wanted to fit in, even just a bit. So she pushed past the drunk crowd and got to a table, took a red cup filled to the brim with liquor, and down it in one go. Luz soon found that to be a big mistake, the liquid felt like fire as it goes down slowly. She felt like she set her insides on fire. The only good thing to ever come out of that experience was the light, sweet after taste left lingering in her mouth.

She took a deep breath, trying to savor the moment. Maybe she'll appreciate it when she's a little tipsy? She grabbed another cup, her hand accidentally knocking over another and spilling the drink. She didn't care. Luz summoned all her courage and drank, slowly this time. It's bitter, and hot, and disgusting. She hated every second the liquid made contact with her mouth, but there was something so satisfying about it. Something she can't quite put her finger on.

Stopping midway, Luz felt odd. She wasn't drunk, no, she still had all her senses with her. But there was this strange feeling in her head, her chest that made her feel good. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Luz turned to the sound of the familiar voice. A girl with a wild, messy green mane walked towards her, golden eyes trained towards her, like a wolf stalking it's prey. Amity. She casually strode, pushing the drunk teens away like she owned the place.

"I assumed you've already beat up with God, or some lanky guy." She stopped before Luz, scanning her from head to toe. "How're you holding up?"

It seems Amity noticed the half empty cup in her hand, and the way she stared into nothingness. Luz shook her head in response. "I feel like shit."

"Good." Amity chuckled, going over to stand beside her, gaze still locked into her. "Anything I can do to make you feel a little better?" She asked, sarcasm evident in her tone. 

Luz rolled her eyes. "You could stop staring at me like that, for one."

Amity immediately looked away, muttering a breathy string of swear words before turning her gaze into the wild crowd of drunken people. They jumped and screamed, whether out of pleasure or pain, she'll never know. Nobody could really recognize anybody, considering how seizure-inducing the light are. Yet nobody cared, they just did as they pleased. So free of morality, and responsibilities. Luz envied them. How they are so free, even temporarily. They have the power to do just about anything.

"You'd expect better from Boscha's party, huh?" Amity asked, smirking. The brunette nodded in agreement, a small smile gracing her lips as she brought the cup up to her mouth.

She cringed as soon as the bitter liquid hit her tongue, but she's not backing down, especially since Amity was watching. The strong smell only amplified it's bitter taste, and it took all Luz had to not spit it out. She's a brave, young soul and she's going to drink this no matter what happens. Amity watched her as she downed it in big gulps. 

"You drink? Honestly, I'm not surprised at this point." She grimaced, examining her as she put down the empty cup on the table. Luz groaned, feeling as if she had yet again swallowed a multitude of flames.

"Oh shut up..." There was no snarky comeback. Her brain couldn't come up with one. Maybe it's the alcohol taking over, who knows?

Even if she was already lightly intoxicated, there's still something about this party she really disliked. It could be the cramped space, or the lights, or the music. Seriously, the songs could use a little less drums and screaming, it's messing with her ears. The lights fucked her eyesight up so badly, she could only see silhouettes and shapes, sometimes color. It's all a messy night of wild teenage dumbasses in one room.

She turned to Amity, who looked just as bored as she is. Amity caught her looking, and shot her a grin. "You bored, Noceda?"

_Yes_. Bored out of her mind. Plus, the alcohol wasn't helping either. It's making her see things, feel things. It's heightening her senses that are already on overload.

"Yeah no shit."

"Aight, let's get the hell outta here, then."

Luz had never been so relieved. She nodded, adjusting her beanie so she'd look at least a little sober. She didn't really want to go with Amity, but she didn't exactly have a choice. It's either her or this party, and quite frankly, she could handle Amity more. Screw Boscha's party, and whatever she threw it for. The two walked out, shoving away a few people who got too close. They reeked of alcohol, but so did she. So she can't complain.

As soon as they exited the house, the cold, night air hit Luz's face, jolting her awake. For a night, it was really bright. Different hues of royal blue and purple colored the sky, and as for the stars...

Well she couldn't give two shits about the stars.

All she knew is that it's gonna be a hella cold night, and bringing a jacket along was a good idea. She shivered slightly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Where'd you wanna go?" Amity asked, twirling her keys around her fingers as they walked towards her car.

Luz took a minute to ask herself that. Where did she want to go? "I don't know. Away from here?" She shrugged.

The next thing she knows, she's inside the car. The door closed with a light click and there she was, in the passenger seat. Luz didn't know what the hell she was doing in Amity's car, or what she was doing following her around, maybe it's the alcohol. She was at peace, though. Amity started the car, and Luz didn't even notice they were already driving. It's like her brain was malfunctioning, which was bullshit because that means she's not gonna be conscious in case she does something stupid, like crashing the damn car.

And that's okay.

She trusts Amity enough to not steer them to a cliff and into their deaths. There was the remote possibility that she might be drunk, too. But then again, this was Amity Blight, she'd never touch booze in a million years.

Because she wanted to dramatically reflect on her life choices so far, she opened the car window and looked out. Letting the wind hit her face. She liked it. She liked this. This sweet moment of silence and peace, although she was probably kinda drunk.

"Do you wanna get away?..." Amity asked yet again, but her voice lacked the sarcasm she's used to. Her tone was soft, a whisper. 

"Dumbass, we already are outta there." Luz replied, scoffing. She expected a slap on her head, or a snarky comeback, worst case scenario, she could throw her out of the car. But Amity didn't do any of those.

"I mean, away from here." She said, blankly staring at the road ahead. "Away from all of this. This goddamned town."

Luz turned her attention to her.

"During the night or something, we could like, I don't know? Just get the fuck out of everything." She continued, her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I don't know..." 

Maybe it's the alcohol talking, or maybe it's just her dumb brain making her do things. She looked back out the window. "Sure, I guess?"

Amity raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. "No shit?"

"Yeah, no shit." She said, a little drowsily too. "Why the hell not?"

She then realized she had no idea where they're going. They're driving to the ends of nowhere. All that looking out dramatically and she didn't even realize where they're headed. Well, now that she realizes, she found that they're in some kind of road and not many cars were out. So Amity was probably going to kidnap her and sell her off. Or whatever. She couldn't care less.

Maybe Amity really was going to kidnap her and kill her and leave her body in a secluded spot. Maybe she _was_ going to drive off a cliff and end it all. Who knows? They're angsty teenagers wanting to get out of the pressure of...well, everything. " _And that's cool._ " Luz thinks, she really couldn't care unless she was at least slightly sober.

"...cool I guess." Amity broke the silence, sighing.

So maybe it's the alcohol talking. But for a moment, she felt nice to be where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was VERY self-indulgent cause I missed going out, y'know? Also drinking cause hell yeah, we gotta be rebellious at least once, right? If you prefer to be a good kid, that's cool, better even. Take care of your body. And uh, don't actually punch people at parties, take it from me. Also, take what I say with a grain of salt. I have no idea what I'm saying.


End file.
